Locked
by Autobot Toaster
Summary: The Decepticons go to Cybertron looking for a formula that will allow them produce a synthetic energon. Strascream created the formula during a famine eons ago, he just needs to get into the old laboratory he shared with Skyfire to find it. However what they find locked up in Skyfire's old lab is not what anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is, the first chapter of Locked sent out into the vast unknown. I sincerely hope you enjoy my story, and please feel free to leave me a critique or a review. This chapter has not yet had the opportunity to be betta read by anyone so any and all feedback is encouraged. Chapter may be subject to change.

Everything was silent. Dead planets tended to be that way however, a stunning lack of life makes a stunning lack of noise. Shockwave preferred that silence much of the time. The quiet never bothered him, it allowed him time alone with his thoughts but at this point in time he drummed the fingers of his right hand impatiently. His fingers lightly tapped along the keyboard to one of the many monitors around, giving a very satisfying clack with each rhythmic fall of his digits. Although Shockwave would claim to enjoy his solitude over the company of his fellow Decepticons, living alone on a dead planet did get rather tiresome. He would never admit it but Shockwave had developed more than a strange fascination with finger tapping, he had also become quite prone to talking to himself while alone on Cybertron. Shockwave would also never admit that some of the best conversations he'd ever had were with his self.

The monitor behind Shockwave buzzed to life and the screen went from a neutral blue to crackling static, a fuzzy image could just be made out. Shockwave languidly turned around to face the screen; he fiddled with a few dials allowing the blurry picture to become a clear image. Shockwave raised his right hand to his face in a salute.

"I live to serve you Lord Megatron."

"Aaaahhhh Shockwave," Megatron answered, "Have you made the necessary preparations?"

"Yes Lord Megatron. The Space Bridge is up and running, all systems functioning properly." Shockwave replied stoically, "You may proceed as planned."

"Good! Well done Shockwave." Megatron smirked before the screen went blank, Megatron's face replaced with the blank blue screen.

Shockwave turned away from the soft glow of the monitor to face the center of the room where his half of the Space Bridge dock sat. Space Bridges were funny that way, needing two sources to work and half of the bridge was Shockwave's to control. It was a nice thought that he could easily deny access to Cybertron to the others on Earth, including Megatron himself. Shockwave was a loyal Decepticon though. He was loyal to Megatron and loyal to the Decepticon cause. That cause being total control of Cybertron. In a sense, being the only living thing on Cybertron since Optimus Prime's Autobots left with Megatron in pursuit, Cybertron was in fact under Decepticon rule. Shockwave knew as well as Megatron though, that to rule over nothing was the same as not ruling at all. Step one was to bring life back to Cybertron. To bring life back to Cybertron though, the Decepticons needed to pull themselves away from teetering on the brink of starvation. Today however, the goal was to fix that situation permanently.

The docking station hummed and through the cracks in the door Shockwave could see the glow of the Space Bridge, the actual bridge itself. As soon as the light appeared it vanished and the door slid open with a hiss. Starscream stepped out closely followed by his fellow seekers and Astrotrain.

"Shockwave…" Starscream greeted the other with a sneer.

"Starscream,  
how wonderful it is to see you again." Shockwave replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The seeker's sneer darkened, "I'd_ love _to stay and chat but as you can see we have very important business to attend to and you know how Megatron doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Starscream made to push his way past Shockwave but stopped dead in his track at the sound of a throat being cleared. Starscream turned sharply, optics narrowed in irritation.

"Do you have something to say Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker returned his leader's cold stare with a calm one, "Actually I do." He said stepping forward. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we work better when we know what our mission is."

Skywarp eagerly nodded his head in agreement, Astrotrain stood with his arms crossed not saying anything and making a big show of neither paying attention nor caring but he was listening. He may only ever be used by his fellow Decepticons as a taxi service and a cargo holder but Astrotrain did like to know what the others planned on putting inside of him.

Starscream crossed his arms in a huff and stood watching the others silently, Thundercracker returned the gesture folding his own arms across his chest and looking at Starscream.

"Very well," Starscream sniffed, "I suppose simpletons such as you couldn't work together without proper instruction, though a true soldier should obey his leader's commands without question!"

The blue seeker didn't drop his gaze; he didn't even flinch as the insult was hurled at him. He'd built up a tolerance to it. Starscream liked to talk down to others; it made him feel more important. The two seekers under Starscream's command had learned eons ago how to tune out the screechy Decepticon's affronts.

"Yes, do indulge us Starscream." Shockwave drawled. Starscream shot him a dirty look in retort.

"I know of a potential alternate energy source, and once we possess the ability to manufacture our own energon we'll finally be able to leave that mud-ball of a planet and return to Cybertron!"

The irritated seeker's wings twitched, if out of annoyance for the delay or out eagerness for more energy it was uncertain.

The Decepticons had practically been running on only half power for a while now, there wasn't enough energon available to allow any of them to drink their fill. They could rest and recharge all they wanted but each Decepticon felt like they were running on fumes instead of a full tank and that took its toll on them.

Thundercracker's posture didn't change but as he digested the information he was given, his face turned into one of awe, the idea of full tanks pleased him. Skywarp was much less composed, the same thought as his wing-mate pulling his mouth apart into a wide grin. Astrotrain's arms had fallen to his side and he had turned to openly gap at Starscream, suddenly very interested in his job.

Shockwave was the first to break the heavy silence.

"An alternate energy source you say? There is no energy left on Cybertron except for my personal supply. Enlighten me Starscream, what is this energy source you speak of?"

Starscream whirled around to face Shockwave who stared right back at the seeker with his single unblinking eye.

"Do not take me for a fool Shockwave!" Starscream spat out, "Surely you can recall the very first energon shortage Cybertron suffered?"

When Shockwave nodded the other continued.

"That was before the war when my _former_ partner Skyfire and I worked as scientists here on Cybertron."

The Decepticon snarled out the Autobot's name with disgust.

"We were working on a synthetic energon if you will, since it seemed that raw energon could no longer be mined."

Starscream paused and a shrewd smile curled his lips, "and I have news for you all, it worked."

Starscream paused to look over his fellow Decepticons with a self-righteous smirk before his smile slipped away and he waved a hand passively as if to dismiss his accomplishment. It was no big deal really, all in a day's work for the amazing Starscream.

"However at that point in time more energon was found and the crisis was swiftly ended. We were never given the opportunity to use the imitation energon."

"A synthetic energon, you say? Impossible." Shockwave stated unimpressed.

"Oh it's possible alright, and **_I_** made it."

Starscream sneered, "I locked up Skyfire's lab after he crashed on Earth all those years ago and no one has been there since."

Starscream sauntered over to his fellow seekers leering close to Thundercracker who had regained his composure and kept his face neutral, "We are going to find that lab, take the synthetic energon formula I created, and take it all back to Earth. Is that clear enough for you to get through your THICK HELMS?!"

"Perfectly." Thundercracker coolly replied. Starscream gave a satisfied nod and shoved his way past Shockwave outside with Skywarp, Astrotrain, and Thunder Cracker in tow.

"The Decepticreeps are on the move Prime!" Blaster announced, "And who knows what they're up to this time! It looks like they beamed on up to Cybertron."

Blaster swiveled his chair to turn and look at the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime stood with his arms folded over his chassis, intently watching Teletran-1's feedback of the recent Decepticon activity. He looked like the gears in his head were turning, in a manner of speaking, trying to puzzle out what Megatron had in mind. It always was like a riddle, trying to discover what the Decepticon had planned.

"Got idea what they've got going on?" Blaster asked the contemplative Autobot hovering over him, but Optimus Prime only shook his head.

"I don't know Blaster; however I do know that whatever it is can't be good."

Apparently Megatron had never heard of taking a vacation, Optimus made a mental note to introduce the concept next time her saw the Decepticons leader.

Optimus Prime turned away from Teletran-1 to face the Autobots that had gathered in the communications room with them as word got out that Megatron and his goons were up to no good.

"Jus' give the order Prahm," Ironhide grinned, "let's go kick some Decepticons tailpipes!" The red mech curled his hands into fists; he was itching for a good fight.

Mirage sauntered his way to the front of the crowd of Autobots to address Optimus Prime as well.

"I agree with Ironhide but, it won't be enough to simply trash the Decepticons still here." Mirage stated, "I think it would be best beam to Cybertron as well and put a stop to whatever mischief they have planned there."

Optimus Prime looked over each mech in the room, each one obviously ready to roll into action. In all honesty, he was ready for some excitement too. Optimus Prime gave the order.

"Autobots transform and roll out!"

The time to teach Megatron about taking some time off had arrived.

Megatron watched Starscream and the others as they entered the space bridge dock and beamed up with a smug look. It would have been nice if Starscream had mentioned his synthetic energon sooner but no matter now, soon he would have the ability to make his own energon. No more hunting, digger, scrapping, and fighting over energon with the Autobots. He and his army would become increasingly stronger and then the Autobots wouldn't be able to fight him off. Megatron waited for Shockwave to confirm the group's arrival on Cybertron, all the while imagining how good it would feel to have full tanks again and how it would feel to extinguish Optimus Primes spark once and for all.

Megatron's confidence faltered though when a familiar voice called out.

"Do you ever consider taking a vacation Megatron?" Optimus Prime asked the Decepticons leader.

"How about taking a permanent vacation? I'd be happy to help!" an Autobot hollered from somewhere in the troops behind their leader.

In an instant Megatron shoved aside that brief moment of panic and replaced it with his usual arrogance laced with spite.

"Ah Prime, I'm afraid you're too late." Megatron sneered, "My Decepticons are already on Cybertron and you can't stop them!"

As Megatron gloated several Autobots rushed past him. The Decepticon's face turned dark, he hated to be proven wrong, even over the simplest things and he would NOT let the Autobots ruin this! Megatron whirled around and rapidly began to fire at the Autobots. His last shot would have hit its mark if Optimus Prime had not charged him from behind, grabbed Megatron's arm and twisted it, sending the shot out harmlessly into the air. Megatron gave a strangled cry and elbowed his opponent in the face, desperately trying to reach the space bridge controls in order to cut of the connection he had with Cybertron.

All around Autobots and Decepticons erupted into battle.

Among the chaos five Autobots slipped through the crowd. Their goal: Cybertron.

Optimus Prime stumbled back from the blow to his face but quickly recovered, he body slammed into Megatron who went flying from the impact but it was too late. The humming of the machinery that operated the space bridge slowed as the intergalactic transportation system began to shut down.

A blast from Megatron's fusion cannon guaranteed that the computer controls to the space bridge were rendered useless.

Before the space bridge closed up though Ironhide, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, and Hound managed to plow through the docking gate. Their straight forward charge caused some Decepticons to scatter away in a panic as they did. The five Autobots raced through the space bridge, rocketing forward even though there was no ground for them to push off of. Space Bridges were just funny like that.

"Autobots, transform!" Ironhide commanded as he shifted into his robot mode, the others quickly did the same just as they touched down in the other space bridge portal.

Shockwave spun around at the sound of the spacebridge door slide open. It wasn't supposed to do that, he wasn't expecting anymore visitors.

"What Th-"

The Autobots pushed their way past Shockwave before her could even finished his sentence. Shockwave recovered quickly however and began to shoot at the retreating Autobots till they were out of sight and out the door.

Shockwave gave a huff; he really wanted to be alone on the planet again.

Ironhide lead the way, back in vehicle mode, and speeding through the deserted streets of Cybertron.

"Hound, up front!" Ironhide ordered, "I need ya to track down those miserable Bastards, whatever they're after we're not gonna let 'em get it!"

The other speeding vehicles moved over to one side, allowing the green Jeep bringing up the rear of the pack to work his way to the front. Hound was the best tracker that the Autobot's had ever had, he could track a fish underwater Spike once said. As outrageous as that sounded the Autobots actually believe it. After all, if anyone could track down Decepticons who left no track behind but flew to their destination, Hound could do it.

"Alright, follow me!" Hound announced before veering left onto a narrow pathway.

The others complied, falling into a single file line behind Hound. The bots followed the green Jeep as he followed the winding trail the Decepticons had left for him. After driving in a concentrated silence Hound spoke up once more.

"We're closing in, get ready."

No sooner had Hound finished his sentence when the Autobots nearly drover right into the Decepticons.

Starscream was watching Astrotrain, Skywarp, and Thundercracker who were all trying to pry a sealed door open when the Autobots skidded to a halt before them.

"Autobots?!" Starscream shrieked at a frequency only he could hit, "Decepticons, attack!"

The others halted their assault on the sealed door and turned their attention to the intruders. The five Autobots transformed, pulled out their weapons and prepared for a fight, running at the Decepticons before they had a chance to make the first move.

Ironhide slammed into Skywarp, knocking the Seeker off balance. Skywarp hit the floor and Ironhide went in for another hit before the other could get a change to stand again but a shrill cry cut him off mid swing.

"Enough!" Starscream yowled, "Decepticons retreat!"

As he finished his command Starscream shifted into a jet and took off. Skywarp leapt up off the ground and quickly transformed, not that Skywarp was scared of the Autobots it was just that he didn't like fighting when he was on the losing end. Thundercracker exchanged a look of irritation with Astrotrain before following suit. Astrotrain gave a disdainful sneer to the five Autobots, he _had_ been itching for a good fight, not bothering to transform. Astrotrain just pushed off with his legs and flew after the other. The perks of being a Decepticon. Ironhide watched the Decepticons leave with a look composed of surprise and suspicion. Starscream was a coward but every bot knew that the Decepticons second in command was also clever. Starscream firmly believe that if he could get someone else to do his hard work, then he needn't bother do the work himself. The other Autobots had similar expressions.

"Well that was…easy…" Mirage said folding his arms over his chassis as he watched the retreating forms of the Decepticons.

"Too easy," Ironhide growled, he fiddled with his communicator and when he was satisfied he had the right frequency punched in he held his wrist up by his mouth.

"Prahm! We chased off tha 'cons, they were tryin' ta break into what looks to me lahk an old laboratory."

The old warrior paused listening to the static-y voice that replied.

"No idea why sir, they scampered off before they could finish pryin' tha door off. Here I'm sendin' you tha coordinates, maybe one of our guys knows what's so special about this pace."

Ironhide tapped a set of numbers into the communicator, he had no idea whose lab this used to be but from the look of it, the doors had been sealed for a long, long time.

Ironhide waited for only a moment before Optimus Prime's voice crackled through the communicator once more.

"Very good Ironhide, I think it would be best for you to remain on Cybertron until we can-"

"Optimus, that's MY old laboratory!"

Optimus Prime's comment was cut short by the excited response.

Ironhide sputtered, "Skahfire? This was your lab?"

"Yes, those are the coordinates to the research laboratory that I once shared with Starscream. I can get it open for you. Though I think I know what the Decepticons were after."

The large mech replied coolly.

"Well what are ya waitin' fer?" Ironhide snapped, "Git on up here and help us out!"

"It would be for the best if you could retrieve whatever it is the Decepticons want before they get it Skyfire," Optimus Prime ordered, "take Wheeljack with you just in case you can't open the door though." He added as an afterthought. You never know when you might need something blown up.

Skyfire snorted in response.

"With all due respect Optimus, I do not think Wheeljack is capable of executing a controlled explosion, he'll take us and half the planet out with him."

Hound was the first to sense the arrival of Skyfire and Wheeljack, standing up to greet them with a smile.

"Glad you could make it!" Hound announced.

Wheeljack gave a friendly wave right back while Skyfire responded with a shy smile all the while nursing a spot on his lower back.

"Shockwave doesn't take to kindly to unexpected visitors does he?"

Wheeljack joked as the larger mech grumbled and marched up to up to the impenetrable door. He inspected the damage the Decepticons had done to the solid metal door with a frown.

"They couldn't have pried open the door even if every Decepticon was pulling at it," Skyfire laughed, "Starscream never could remember the code, and it's been the same for over a thousand years."

The large mech placed his hand on a part of the wall beside the door and pushed, a piece of the wall popped out and slid up to reveal a set of buttons. Skyfire tapped a code into the set of five buttons showing the most wear. The key pad flashed a cheerful blue, acknowledging the correct sequence. The heavy door blocking the way into the lab gave a metallic groan in protest after having not moved in millenniums, slowly the door slid open but then catching before it could fully open. Skyfire wedged himself into the door frame to shove the door the remaining distance. The door obliged, locking itself in place with a click on the opposite side of the door frame. Satisfied Skyfire stepped inside the old workshop, he fiddled with a series of switches on the wall beside the door but each switch was lifeless. Skyfire grumbled and ceased trying to get the light switches to work. They were dead from the years of neglect, Skyfire reached a hand up to his helm and behind his optics a menu popped up. After a moment the Autobot's eyes were glowing, allowing him to see around the dim and dingy laboratory. He looked around the large room. It had to be large, it was a lab specifically built for him. He looked over the familiar setting, every wall of the room had shelving as high as the room, and each shelf was filled to the brim with jars, bottles, papers, and many odds and ends. Pieces of machinery sat beside jars of chemicals which sat upon a stack of data pads. In fact just about every horizontal surface had piles and piles of data pads spilling every which way, each one containing something different. Some had notes, others theories, and still formulas. Some even had the odd doodle on them. Skyfire smiled, this place brought back some good memories, a time before the war, before fractions. The sound of a data pad clattering to the floor pulled Skyfire out of his reminiscences. He spun around, startled by the noise. Skyfire reached down to pick the pad off the floor when he froze, optics wide in shock.

"Oh primus…" He whispered. This was something he had not expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyfire stared in awe at what he found, as he had bent down to retrieve the fallen data pad he had come face to face with a protoform.

The protoform promptly scrambled as far away as he could from Skyfire and disappeared behind a shelf that had fallen against a wall. Slowly Skyfire inched his way to the same shelf, he peeked around the edge and inside the makeshift cave the shelf had formed.

"Oh my," Skyfire whispered to himself, "This is most unexpected."

He counted five protoforms gaping at him with wide optics full of curiosity but even more so with fear. Three of the protoforms were mechs, the first two were pressed against the wall and watching him warily with large pale optics. The third mech stared blankly ahead, not seeming to be aware of his surroundings. The other two were femmes, clinging to each other tightly. The larger of the femmes had the smaller one's face hidden against her chest plate, they both trembled with fear. Skyfire eased himself down to a sitting position; after all he didn't want to scare the protoforms. They acted like they had never seen another Cybertronian before.

"Skyfire, is everything okay in there?" Wheeljack hollered into the dark lab, the protoforms cringed at the loud sound and Skyfire gave a sharp hiss over his shoulder at the other scientist.

"Come inside Wheeljack, but be very quiet and move slowly or else you'll scare them." Skyfire ordered curtly before turning his attention back to the protoforms.

"It's okay," The large mech crooned, "no one will hurt you."

The protoforms didn't seem to understand him, but they seemed to respond to the gentle tone of voice and released some of their tension. However they didn't look at Skyfire with any less suspicion. Skyfire placed his chin in his hands and leaned his elbows against his legs as he sat cross-legged and wondered about the mysterious protoforms.

Each protoform looked like a protoform, simple, very basic bodies and features but something wasn't right. When a protoform is created, the creator is supposed to take the lifeless husk to Vector Sigma who would then bestow a spark upon the protoform. The spark would give life to the protoform, as well as a personality, which in turn would change the exterior of the protoform based on what the spark wanted. That was how their race came to be. These protoforms _were_ alive, they _did_ each have a spark but they appeared only half developed. One of the mechs had projections on his back that were meant to be door panels if he had an alt mode, another had spikes along his arms and his legs, the smaller femme had receptors on the side of her helm and wings. Each protoform looked different from the next; the only uniformity among them came from their lack of colour and armor plating.

It made no sense.

Wheeljack suddenly appeared next to Skyfire; he dropped down to his knees to peer into the makeshift shelter and sat back with a look of shock.

"This isn't possible," Wheeljack whispered in disbelief, "Half developed protoforms? That's not possible. How can they even be alive? "

Skyfire only shook his head. He hadn't the slightest clue either, however what he did know was that he wasn't leaving them here. Easier thought than done though, Skyfire had no idea how to get the protoforms out besides unceremoniously dragging each one into the open.

"They're just scared big guy, you just need to show 'em that you're not gonna hurt 'em."

Wheeljack gave the other Autobot a pat on the shoulder and simultaneously giving the other the solution his problem.

At that moment Skyfire was convinced Wheeljack must have been able to read his mind, that or his circuits overheated and smoke was coming out from his helm. Maybe Wheeljack could read smoke signals.

Cautiously the large Autobot reached a hand into the protoforms' shelter. The protoforms actively watching him shied away from him as if his hand was going to bite them, but Skyfire kept his place all the while speaking to the little protoforms in a low tone.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright."

Skyfire didn't dare move; he didn't even dare let the air he was holding in his vents out lest he startle the little protoforms. Finally the smallest protoform pulled herself away from the other femme. She crawled over to the large mech's hand and stared at it. The femme switched her gaze from the hand to lock optics with Skyfire and the Autobot almost shivered. Her optics were large and white, all the protoforms had white optics softly glowing in the dark of the lab. Skyfire gaped at the femme; her optics seemed haunted, tired, and desperate, but desperate for what? Without breaking optic contact with Skyfire the small protoform grabbed his hand cautiously, one hand clutched his wrist, while the other entwined with his large fingers. Skyfire was taken aback when the femme laid her head against his opened palm and shut down her optics. They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, the femme sitting on her knees and clinging to the large mech's hand. Skyfire rubbed his thumb against the protoform's cheek in small comforting circles.

"There, see? You're safe with me little one, I won't hurt you."

The femme's optics onlined, slowly she raised her head and tugged on Skyfire's hand trying to pull him into their shelter. Skyfire obliged, unfolding his legs and dropping down onto his abdominal plates with a grunt. Even lying down Skyfire could only fit his head, part of his other shoulder, and the arm the protoform had inside the shelter. He was just too big. The femme then placed his hand on one of the mechs, Skyfire was confused. The mech was huddled against the wall and didn't seem to register that there was a large hand on his shoulder. The mech suddenly coughed, a raspy cough that echoed inside his tanks and rattled his vents, sounding hollow and empty. Now Skyfire knew why he was pulled inside. He quickly grabbed the sickly mech and pulled him out, much to the alarm of the other protoforms. Skyfire sat back on his heels and cradled the small mech against his chassis, the protoform looked like he could disintegrate at any moment, his engine sounded labored like it was about to sputter and go out. The smallest protoform crawled out of the shelter and walked over to Skyfire. She put a hand on his arm and looked at him as if she were pleading.

_'"Please? Please help him."_

Another cough shook the protoform in his arms. Skyfire drew his mouth into a tight determined line; still holding the sick mech Skyfire reached into the shelter and dragged out the remaining three, one by one. The protoforms didn't protest nor did they run back to the shelter,

"Wheeljack, help me get them out of here."

It was an order more so than a request.

Wheeljack gawked at the three protoforms and they stared right back, Skyfire got to his feet holding the sick mech in one arm and held the hand of the littlest femme with the other. As the large Autobot picked his way through the dark lab the second femme picked herself up off the ground and followed closely, perhaps she felt responsible for the other femme or maybe she was worried about the sickly bot in Skyfire's grasp. Skyfire looked over his should at her and gave what he hoped was a comforting smile. The femme gave a small smile back that warmed Skyfire from his spark all the way down to his peds. That warm feeling disappeared and was replaced with cold fear when the femme coughed.

Skyfire stormed out of the lab, his face set to one of determination. No one questioned the two coughing protoforms in his arms, or the three protoforms that latched onto Wheeljack's hands. Ironhide intercepted Skyfire's path, he said nothing but waited for an explanation.

"Who knows how long they've been locked inside my lab," Skyfire said in a tight voice filled with guilt and concern, "They need medical attention. All of them." He nodded down at the mech and the femme he had in his arms, the mech completely unresponsive now and the femme having a coughing spell. Ironhide looked past Skyfire to see the two mechs hanging off of Wheeljack's left arm and the little femme quietly holding tightly onto the right as if Wheeljack might float away like a balloon. Ironhide gave a nod.

"We'll finish up here; meet us at the Space Bridge."

Skyfire gave a hurried "yes sir" and pushed his was past, Wheeljack struggling to keep up with the other's long legged stride as he pulled his entourage of protoforms along as well.

Ironhide turned to the four Autobots that were left standing in idle confusion, not sure what just happened or what to do next.

"Git in there and take _everythin'_." Ironhide ordered, "Every data pad, every bottle, and if you see any petro-rats you pack 'em up too!"

"C'mon, I know you can do it. Say "Wheeljack", you can!"

Wheeljack pointed to himself looking expectantly at the two mechs holding onto him. The little femme attached to the arm he was using to gesture swung happily with her feet barely toughing the ground, as if Wheeljack was her personal jungle gym. He didn't seem to mind as the protoform giggled and dangled from his arm. Skyfire gave a small smile of amusement, if he didn't have two sick bots cradled in his arms he might have full out laughed but now was not the time to laugh. It was time to be serious.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?"

The other Autobot looked up in surprise, as if he expected Skyfire to know exactly what he was doing.

"All protoforms are created with speech capabilities, right? So then these guys should be able to talk but, I can't seem to get a word outta them. Doesn't that make you curious? Doesn't that make you determined to get them talking?"

Skyfire opened his mouth to make a snarky comment about Wheeljack's speech capabilities but as he mulled over the observation the other scientist had made Skyfire found himself wondering the same thing. The protoforms weren't talking and didn't seem to understand anything either he or Wheeljack said.

"Maybe they'll be more talkative after they get some proper care?" Wheeljack suggested, "Y'know, get something in their tanks. They'll probably feel better with some energon in them."

"Energon!"

One of the mechs with Wheeljack cried happily and both Autobots stopped dead in their tracks at the exclamation. The mech began to prattle off a formula, the second mech joining him. Wheeljack stood with wide optics at the two mechs.

"What was that?" He asked to no one in particular as the two protoforms finished talking.

Skyfire turned to the femme on Wheeljack's arm; she was unfazed by her colleagues' sudden dialog. Skyfire crouched down, which proved to be a bit difficult while still holding the two sickly bots but he accomplished getting down to eye level with the femme. She smiled at Skyfire and swung herself back and forth using Wheeljack's arm as support. Skyfire locked optics with the femme and spoke in a slow clear voice.

"Synthetic energon formula."

Recognition lit up the femme's optics and she began to spout out a complex formula. Skyfire listened with his mouth set in a frown.

"Synthetic energon formula, created by Starscream in the era of the great famine." The femme concluded.

"I believe I know why Starscream tried to break into our old laboratory now." Skyfire said grimly.

Shockwave fiddled with the door to the Space Bridge dock, the rampaging Autobots had managed to damage it in their hurry to bust in. He was so absorbed in fixing the Space Bridge that Shockwave didn't see the group of Autobots walk across the monitor screen, caught by his security cameras. Thus no alarms rang, no drones came out shooting, and this made the Autobots nervous.

"I don't like this…" Cliffjumper muttered eying the cameras warily.

"Shockwave must be distracted." Bluestreak said with a shrug.

"Shockwave doesn't get distracted! This is too weird." Cliffjumper snapped back but Bluestreak only laughed and gestured towards Skyfire and Wheeljack who were bringing up the rear of the pack of Autobots.

The two scientists were trying to wrangle four of the protoforms who wanted to stick their noses into _everything_ they saw, Skyfire was trying to hold onto the sick femme, who had woken up feeling better apparently and wanted to join the others in exploring. As Skyfire chased one protoform around Wheeljack was trying to herd his three which was proving to be very difficult because the two mechs and one femme would run off in three different directions leaving Wheeljack with no choice but to run after them one at a time. Unfortunately every time he managed to catch all three, two of them would slip out of his grasp once more to investigate something new.

"We just found five protoforms that have been living locked inside Skyfire's lab for Primus only knows how long so right now, I'll believe anything." Bluestreak replied smiling and waving at three of the protoforms as he caught their attention, the small femme grinned back enthusiastically. Bluestreak doubted she knew what waving meant but a warm smile was universally known as a friendly motion.

"At least those…things aren't packing a fragging plasma gun." Cliffjumper growled, still unconvinced.

"How do you know Cliffjumper? Maybe they do have weapons!"

Bluestreak put his hands together, palms touching. His fingers laced together so his index fingers were pointed at the red mini bot resembling the barrel of a gun, his thumbs simulating the trigger. "Pew! Pew! Pew!" Bluestreak shot at his companion who stomped away un-amused.

The little femme mimicked Bluestreak, copying his "hand gun" and taking aim at Cliffjumper. She couldn't seem to articulate the shooting sound the other bot had done, instead a jumbled compilation of sounds came out.

"Almost small fry, almost." Bluestreak laughed.

"It's not that damn funny Bluestreak!" Cliffjumper growled, "Can't you take anything seriously for one mili-second?!"

"Will the two of you shut yer yaps?!"

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper fell silent as Ironhide brought the parade to a halt.

"We're getting' close to tha Space Bridge now, so run on silent!" That last comment was aimed at the two quarreling Autobots who shuffled awkwardly at being called out.

"Aw fer the love of Primus Skahfire, will you get those sparklin's under control?"

Everyone was very focused on their tasks, the Autobots were busy focusing on Ironhide, who was busy focusing on the best was to get around Shockwave, who was busy focusing on fixing the space bridge. Every bot was so busy focusing that no one noticed the protoforms slipping away.

The four protoforms slipped into the large surveillance room with silent footsteps, the fifth of them still unconscious and being coddled by Skyfire. The larger mech and larger femme walked over to the active monitors and stared in utter fascination, the other two were much more interested in Shockwave however. In silence they approached the Decepticon, and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Skyfire was the first to notice that the group was suddenly four protoforms short, he spun around to look behind himself, searching for the little bots. The large Autobot looked over the other's heads, panic growing each second he couldn't locate the protoforms. His spark nearly stopped when he saw them all inside Shockwave's surveillance room, the two who had been fiddling with the security cameras abandoned the screen in favour of joining the others in watching Shockwave work. The one eyed Decepticon was unaware of his audience and continued fixing the door to the Space Bridge dock. Skyfire grabbed Wheeljack, interrupting the brief Autobot huddle that had formed. In a soundless panic Skyfire practically threw the sick protoform onto Wheeljack and ran after the other protoforms. Shockwave suddenly became aware of the feeling that he was no longer alone, but as he began to turn around Skyfire barged in and trampled the Decepticon grabbing all four protoforms and rushing into the docking station as the Space Bridge fire up. Wheeljack scrambled after him, with the sick mech thrown over his shoulder.

The others rushed in after Skyfire. Shockwave was forced away from the Space Bridge in attempt to avoid the barrage of gun fire that the Autobots unleashed. One by one each Autobot made a mad dash for the bridge, first Bluestreak, then Hound, Cliffjumper, Mirage, then lastly Ironhide who took one last shot at Shockwave for good measure before the spacebridge swallowed him up.

"And stay out!" Shockwave shook his fist at the docking station. Now the whole room was trashed. The Decepticon sighed; it was going to be a long solar cycle.

Skyfire rushed into The Ark, followed closely by the other Autobots. Skyfire was still holding the unconscious protoform in one arm, but he had managed to loop the two femmes into the crook of each arm while holding the other two mechs' hands in his own larger one. Skyfire didn't bother to stop and explain himself; he just pushed his way through any Autobots that dared get in his way.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

Sunstreaker snapped as he too was pushed out of the way by Skyfire, the other Autobot didn't answer. The mechs that Skyfire dragged along behind him stared at Sunstreaker in awe. Sunstreaker's mouth dropped open, the insult that had been forming died. He watched the retreating form of Skyfire and the half developed protoforms he had with him. The yellow Autobot finally found the words that had gotten stuck in his voice box.

"What the frag is going on?!"

Skyfire didn't speak until he rushed into the med bay, sliding doors weren't capable of being slammed open but for whatever reason the sliding door to the med bay gave a loud bang as it snapped open to allow Skyfire entry. Ratchet jumped at the loud sound the door made, he turned to yell at the intruder about manners and knocking but came face to face with the sickest protoform. Skyfire had released the other four protoforms to hold the fifth one out to Ratchet. The mech's optics wouldn't focus on anything, the light in them was dull and flickered, threatening to go out.

"On the table. Now."

Ratchet ordered. There would be time to ask about the protoforms later. There was a sick bot in his med bay and it was his job to help.

The other four protoforms watched in absolute horror as the fifth member of their family was placed on one of the medical berths and hooked up to all kinds of wires. They had no idea what was going on and it scared them. With a wordless cry the two femmes ran to the sick mech only to be grabbed by Skyfire and held back. The two femmes struggled in his grasp, reaching out to the sick mech.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Skyfire tried to sooth the little femmes, dropping down to his knees so he could get a better hold on them "Ratchet isn't hurting your brother. He's just running a diagnostic." The protoforms didn't understand a word Skyfire said to them though. The bigger femme gave up her struggle, and when Skyfire loosened his hold on her she retreated and returned to the others to wait. The smallest protoform kept fighting though; she gave Skyfire a look of utter betrayal.

"_I thought you were going to help him_" her wide optics seemed to say.

"Ratchet is helping." Skyfire assured the femme, "He's going to make your brother all better, Ratchet is going to find out what's making him sick and then make it go away."

The femme still squirmed in his hold but she was steadily running out of steam to fight. Skyfire stroked the femme's helm in the same way a father would stroke his daughter's hair, the femme finally stopped her struggle. Skyfire picked up the femme in his arms and rocked her back and forth; he tucked her head under his chin and smiled.

"See? Everything is going to be okay."

Reluctantly the femme allowed the Autobot to embrace her, her wings drooped and she rested her head against the mech's chassis, her small hands gripped his arm

In such a short amount of time the protoforms' little world, that consisted of only the five of them, had been shaken up and turned upside down. It was becoming too much for them. The three protoforms behind Skyfire clutched each other tightly, drawing comfort from each other. The little femme in Skyfire's arms reached out for her brothers and sister, trying to squeeze herself out of the large Autobot's grasp. Skyfire placed the femme on the ground so she could run to her family and worm her way into the center of the group hug. The larger protoforms held their littlest member close.

Skyfire felt his spark tighten, he wished there was some way he could make everything better for them. He wanted to see them all smiling and happy and healthy. Ratchet tapped on the larger mech's shoulder.

"I've got that one stable, now we need to wait for the diagnostics to run. Then we can figure out what's making that one so sick."

The medical officer jerked his head towards a door before he left the room, expecting Skyfire to follow. When both Autobots were alone in Ratchet's office, the ambulance leaned against his desk, crossed his arms, and unleashed his barrage of questions.

"I want to know when, where, how, and who's responsible for them all."

Skyfire shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Well…"

He began telling the story of the protoforms locked away in his lab. Ratchet listened without a word; he would nod his head periodically or frown darkly during the story. As Skyfire concluded the tale he took a deep breath and said something that surprised the hardened medic.

"I found the five lifeless protoforms right before I left Cybertron with Starscream and crashed on Earth, I don't know who their creator or creators were but they were lifeless shells when I found them. I planned on fixing them up and taking them to vector sigma after the expedition…but that never happened. I…don't know how they could have come to life but…"

Skyfire paused; he then set his jaw in determination and locked optics with Ratchet.

"I want to take responsibility for them. All of them." He stated.

Ratchet sputtered and nearly slipped off his desk.

"Skyfire, have you ever dealt with protoforms before? One is a lot of work on its own but **five**?" Ratchet shook his head, "even a normal healthy protoform is a commitment but five under developed ones? You do realize that you will have to teach them to speak? To read and write? All of our customs and rules?"

Skyfire nodded his head yes to each questions, his determination not fluctuating in the least.

"You'll have to teach them about the war Skyfire…" Ratchet's voice lost its sharp edge, "The hardest thing in this universe is teaching a pure and innocent sparkling about war."

Ratchet's gaze was distant, as if he knew about this dreadful job from personal experience. The Autobot snapped back to reality and turned on Skyfire with a fierce glare

"If you take are of these protoforms then you're guaranteeing that you solely will be responsible for their safety, you will be responsible for their education, you will be responsible for raising them, and when you teach them about the war you have to allow them to pick their own side. You can't force them to become Autobots when they mature."

Skyfire hesitated for a moment as Ratchet waited for an answer; the large plane then reset his fortitude and nodded.

"Yes. I will do everything in my power to raise and protect the sparklings, and I will allow them the freedom to choose their own paths."

Ratchet let a small smile tug on his lips.

"Congratulations Skyfire, you're the proud parent of five sparklings."

A loud crash shook the room then, the two Autobots raced out the door to find the sick protoform undisturbed but three of the medical berths had been knocked over when the four others had tried to climb onto the berth next to their brother and fell over, causing a domino effect on the berths.

Ratchet shot Skyfire a look crossed with amusement and pity. "May Primus help you Skyfire, you're going to need it."

Starscream paced around the Space Bridge dock on Earth, muttering to himself. It was in this manner that Starscream could do his best thinking. Skywarp and Thundercracker watched silently, they learned vorns ago that he who interrupts Starscream's thinking did so only on pain of death. Starscream's wings twitched irritably, the facts were not good. The Autobots had stripped the laboratory down to the bare walls leaving behind only empty drawers and empty shelves behind. They didn't even leave any dust behind. This led him to believe that the Autobots had no idea what he was looking for and just took everything. So while Starscream still had the Autobots guessing about his motives, they held all the cards. The Decepticon snarled and his wing mates took a step back. Starscream didn't notice the other's discomfort, the gears in his head were too busy grinding away to care, turning the facts over and over in his head. His options were severely limited at this point; he needed to get that formula. Starscream was a brilliant mech but, as much as he hated to admit it, his memory left something to be desired. He wrote down the synthetic energon formula because he couldn't and wouldn't memorize the whole damn thing. He had searched the whole lab three times over hoping the Autobots has managed to miss his formula but no such luck, the formula was unknowingly in Autobot hands. There was only one logical outcome. Starscream abruptly stopped his pacing and stomped away from the space bridge dock. Skywarp and Thunder cracker watched their leader expectantly; Starscream ignored them however and took to the sky. The others followed suit. Starscream had come to the conclusion that there was only one way to get that formula back, and that was to stage a raid on the Ark. This meant sweet talking Megatron into believing that it really wasn't his own fault, those pesky Autobots were to blame, and they were outnumbered! If either Skywarp of Thundercracker dared to refute his "facts" he would personally see to it that they were shipped to Pluto third class.


End file.
